Chinese patent with the publication No. CN205107554U discloses a handheld cleaning device, in which a motor is provided at the side of a dust cup filter, and the shaft axis of the motor air inlet and the axis of the dust cup filter are coaxial or axially parallel. The device compresses product volume to the maximum extent, which is advantageous for the extension of the rear outlet pipe of the motor and the arrangement of the rear outlet filtering system of the motor, and is advantageous for the prevention of secondary pollution and noise problems. However, the motor in this equipment is arranged above the dust cup filter, and thus there is insufficient room to hold the front filter sponge of the motor between the motor and the dust cup filter. Therefore, in this structure, the residual dust that cannot be effectively filtered by the dust cup filter may enter the motor directly, which can have a great impact on the performance and life of the motor.